


sleep

by onlyinafigurativesense



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is older here I guess?, He is ~old enough~, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also p gay, it is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinafigurativesense/pseuds/onlyinafigurativesense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His stillness would be unnerving if you weren't so used to it- there was a time, once, when it frightened you, reminded you too much of corpses.</p>
<p>It still does, but now there's something familiar in his deathly quietude. It comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

"Sebastian."

He opens his eyes- he wasn't sleeping, he doesn't sleep- and answers you. "Yes, my lord?"

You trace his cheekbone with your fingertips. His gaze never wavers from yours. His stillness would be unnerving if you weren't so used to it- there was a time, once, when it frightened you, reminded you too much of corpses.

It still does, but now there's something familiar in his deathly quietude. It comforts you.

"You'll stay tonight?"

He nods almost imperceptibly. "Of course, my lord."

You nod in return, cupping his face in your hand and pressing your lips to the corner of his mouth. He exhales through his nose and you can't tell if it's a sigh or a laugh. You don't care, really.

"Tomorrow, too," you instruct him, and he smiles.

"If you wish it."

You roll over, fitting yourself into the curve of his body, your back flush with his chest. "I do."

He puts his arm around you and you take his hand, lacing your fingers through his.

"Is there something troubling you, young master?"

"It's nothing," you hear yourself say, and up until the moment you said it, you believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like capitalising my titles


End file.
